Where life takes us
by pretendedsandro
Summary: The "Shark Bite" is a strip club in New York. When Blaine got dragged there he finds one dancer who he really likes.Is this was people call love at first sight?But could he fall in love with a stripper?
1. Chapter 1

_**Where life takes us**_

_AuthorNote: Heey guys so this is my first fanfiction ever and I'm really nervous because I'm from Germany and English is not my mother tongue"really seems obvious when I'm from Germany xD" haha and I really hope you like it and sorry if there are any spelling mistakes I really hope you enjoy it and it's not that long but it's a start^^_

_Love Sandro 3_

_**Chapter 1**_

Kurt can't really complain he's 20,lives in New York City,the most wonderful city in the whole wide world and has a wonderful foster-father whose name is Giovanni.

If you would've told Kurt Hummel that he would live in a strip club,where Giovanni is the boss,he probably wouldn't have believed you.

But that is his reality and life now."Shark Bite" is a strip club in the Bronx in New York City,what a strange name for a strip club,but the costumers come in crowds.

The concept of having male and female dancers seems to be really promising and Kurt loves it.

It's his strange little has his own room backstage and he makes the costume for the dancers with his own little sewing machine.

Which was his christmas present when he was 9 years old. Giovanni is like his real father and memories of his real parents are only a blur.

He only knows that they died in a car accident when he was 7 years old and that he got adopted by Giovanni when he was 8.

It was Friday when Kurt wanted to ask Giovanni about that Alexander McQueen bargain that he found online.

He saw his dad with a really tall guy who looked irritating similar like a meerkat. They seem to talk about the 3 male dancer and Kurt saw that Sebastian seemed to talk about him.

"What about that lady face over there,he seems like the best bitch in the house?"

Now Giovanni got angry nobody is talking about his son that way,but he couldn't punch that guys he's a customer,unfortunately.

Kurt saw that the guy must've said something wrong,whenever his dads face turns red,you should better run.

He saw it more than once and it's a little bit scary and he's happy he never was the reason and got yelled at but he decided to see what's the matter.

"What's going on here?"

"The queen bee gave us the honor"Sebastian thought to himself and saw him now better,not his type,too much of a gay face case but for Blaine he'll do.

"Well I thought maybe you could dance for my friend or are you not available?"

"He's not a dancer here" Giovanni answers on the edge of losing it.

"Oh that's so sad,I mean I also wouldn't want to clean the stage every time people would throw their drinks at you,what a wise decision"

Now Kurt felt dared and he couldn't let that smut punk win."Well hoarse face,good that I thought about starting to dance now,I'll do it."

"Excellent,I wanna book the table who's the nearest to the stage for next Friday,3 persons,see ya next Friday princess" Sebastian was happy,his plan worked excellent and with that he's gone.

Giovanni was worried his little baby wants to dance for strangers,who gonna undress him with their looks while he's already barely dressed and is dancing erotic.

"Kurt please don't do this,you don't have to prove anything to that guy.

"It's fine,I always wanted to be on a stage.I never thought it would be in a strip club but everyone who wants to make it started somewhere and this is where I start.

Kurt was terrified but he don't wanted to show it.

"Well daddy don't worry,but well I have to go I wanna ask Santana for I need to make a costume for me and work on the choreography and the you"

With a kiss on his dad cheek he walked away and searched for Santana and left his dad worried.

**Next Friday**

Blaine couldn't believe his friend dragged him with David in the strip club "Shark Bite" what the hell kinda name is that for a strip club Blaine thought.

Blaine Anderson is now 21,he's at the New York University to become a kinder garden teacher and he comes from Westerville met Sebastian in Dalton Academy.

Sebastian was his first crush and also his first time,if he looks back he only regrets that he lost his virginity to him,but at least they're good friends know.

David he met in the gay bar called Scandals in Ohio,he helped him coming out of the closets and with some of his issues and problems.

Now all tree of them live as roommates in a small loft in NY Manhattan,well and today is his 21 birthday.

Sebastian excused himself and went to go to a curtain which seemed to lead to the backstage area.

Blaine couldn't believe he would ever find himself in a strip club,but here he was now first row next to the was nervous,but what business was it that Sebastian

has to do backstage?Well he has only one option and that is sit and wait.

Meanwhile Sebastian went to find he found his room and he kocked.

"Come in"

He entered his room. "Finally found you princess are you ready?"

"Yes I'm ready,please don't tell me I have to dance for you and the 'it's for my friends birthday' was only a pathetic excuse"

Sebastian had to laugh about this "No don't worry it's for my friend,we are 3 and he's the one in the middle seat,so that you at least now for how you're dancing.

I have to go now I'm pretty sure my friends are wondering where I am,see ya" with a wink he left and went back to his seat.

"Where the hell have you been Seb?" David asked.

"Naah we don't want to destroy Blainers surprise won't we?" both laughed.

"I hate you both" that made both only laugh the lights were dimmed and a speaker announced something.

"Ladies and Gentleman for the first time here in the 'Shark Bite' and for as a special birthday present our lovely Porcelain"

The music started and Blaine recognized it immediately,it was the music to "Out tonight".

A spotlight went up to a pole,but it was not Rosario Dawson standing there on the pole.

Blaine couldn't believe his eyes. The guy who is standing there has wonderful porcelain skin"That's why he's called porcelain,Blaine you genius" he thought"

And then Porcelain started to sing.

"What's the time…..


	2. Chapter 2

**_AuthorNote: Well here is Chapter 2.I try to Upload every Sunday,but also I don't think that there will be many chapters,because well it's my first Fanfic like you should now and we'll just see =)_**

**_Blaine couldn't believe his eyes. The guy who is standing there has wonderful porcelain skin"That's why he's called porcelain,Blaine you genius" he thought"_**

**_And then Porcelain started to sing._**

**_"What's the time….._**

_"Well it's gotta be close to midnight,my body's talking to me,it says time for danger!It says 'I wanna commit a crime,wanna be the cause of a fight._

"And damn could he kick high" was Blaines first thought,he's happy he can at least think properly while watching Porcelain perform,which is really hot,because

all his blood is definitely wandering down south into his crotch!

_"Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt with a stranger."_

What he is doing with the stairs,makes Blaine so hard he really thinks he cannot look at stairs again without getting a boner he's glad that his shirt is long

enough so that he only have to lean forward to hide his boner.

_"I've had a knack from way back at breaking the rules once I learned the -up life's too quick I know someplace sick"_

"Geez how can Blaine get a boner from this"Sebastian had to admit that Kurt wasn't a bad dancer,but that Blaine would like it so much he would've never guessed.

But that stings somehow,before all the crap went down Blaine only wanted him is that jealousy?

"No impossible I don't do relationships and jealousy get a grib Sebastian!"

_"Where this chick'll dance till it flames,we don't need any money."_

In that moment Kurt took some money and put it in the bra from Santana which made the crowd go nuts and even Sebastians jaw was slightly opened,while

Blaines was so wide open that he was worried he could never close it again.

_"I always get in for free,You can get in too,if you get in with me._

_Let's go out tonight.I have to go out tonight_

_You wanna play?Let's run away,We wont be back before it's New Years day!Take me out tonight,meow_

_When I get a wink from the doorman,do you know how lucky you'll be?"_

In that moment Kurt did a split which made Blaine even harder if that's possible."Damn he's flexible"

_"That your on line with the feline of Avenue B._

_Let's go out tonight.I have to go out tonight,you wanna prowl be my night owl?_

_Well take my hand we're gonna howl Out tonight."_

Kurt rushed the stairs up an sat on the rail and pouted as if he really was sad.

_"In the evening I've got to roam,can't sleep in the city of neon and to damn much like home when the spanish babys cry."_

Then he got up and walked slowly but still seductive down the stairs.

_"So let's find a bar,so dark we forget who we are,where all the scars from the never and maybes die._

_Let's go out tonight.I have to go out tonight."_

Next thing Blaine recognized was that Porcelain was climbing on their table and was sinking down on his knees and that he was singing to him.

_"You're sweet wanna hit the street?Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?Just take me out take me out tonight"_

He was slowly crawling towards Blaine and there was the adorable pout again which Blaine could definitely not resist.

_"Don't forsake me out tonight,I'll let you make me out "_

Porcelain was now right in front of Blaine.

_"Tonight"_

Then Kurt got up and lowered himself in Blaines lap,Blaine begged that he won't feel his boner.

_"Tonight!"_

The last Tonight was a whisper in his ear and suddenly Porcelain was giving him a note which he probably was hiding in his knee high boots and if that isn't sexy.

So Kurt got up and went backstage,but before he was disappearing behind the curtain he was throwing Blaine a smile back.

Blaine now edger to read what is written in the note opened it fast.

"Meet me in my room backstage,Porcelain."

_AuthorNote:Song used "Out Tonight" from Rent =)_


End file.
